unidospelaqualidadefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Conhecendo os Fansubs Brasileiros: Hacchi Fansub
O Nascimento Certo dia, dois homens intitulados de Twister e Gorila estavam na sala de bate-papo do UOL, e eles se encontraram em uma sala de lésbicas, e logo viraram amigos. E conhecendo melhor um ao outro, logo identificaram que eles tinham semelhanças, e uma delas era o fato dos dois serem fãs de um anime chamado Gintama. E revoltados com o fansub da época, que lançava um episódio a cada três semanas, eles, como pessoas que comem Sucrilhos Kellogg's, tiveram uma ideia radical, que foi mais ou menos do tipo: Twister: Você sabe algo sobre traduzir animes? Gorila: Não, e você? Twister: Também não. Gorila: Então vamos formar um fansub pra traduzir Gintama? Twister: Bora! E no dia 2 de setembro de 2009, de acordo com o calendário acreano, surgia o que viria a ser o melhor fansub do Acre! Gintama Aí beleza, mas como traduzir Gintama, um anime cheio de paródias e com um linguajar bem complicado? Uai, é mole. É só pegar os episódios do fansub americano Rumbel, só que tinha um porém... Nenhum dos dois sabia inglês. Mas o Gorila sabia francês e eles pegavam as legendas de um sub francês para disponibilizar aos fãs. E um certo dia, eu lá na minha vida de leecher, assisti 63 episódios de Gintama em quatro dias, mas e o 64º? Aí fui fuçar no Google e este me levou ao site do AviDown, aí eu vi "Episódio 64 de Gintama"; "Fansub: Hacchi". Escrevi Hacchi no Google e me deparei com os episódios 64, 65 e 66 de Gintama, e um post de recrutamento, então decidi ajudar em prol do anime que eu tanto gosto. Aí entrei no fansub, e no episódio 71, eu fiquei o responsável pelo Gintama. Logo após isso, fomos evoluindo e evoluindo e chegamos a ter muitos e muitos fãs que decidiram nos apoiar no projeto Gintama, e lutamos e chegamos ao episódio 265, dois filmes e três ovas lançados. Gintama é o meu anime favorito, e é o que move a Hacchi até hoje. 99% das pessoas lembram da Hacchi como o fansub de Gintama, e estamos lançando os primeiros episódios feitos pela Kaihou. Outros animes Como um fã de Gintama assumido, eu comecei a gostar muito do gênero de paródias, humor negro, comédia suja e non sense. Então, decidi trazer animes desse estilo para a Hacchi, e também, animes de samurais, shounens. E isso foi muito legal, pois os nossos fãs acolheram a Hacchi como o "fansub da zoeira", um fansub que legendava animes que poucos legendam, acho que só tinha a gente naquela época. E foram vários animes desses estilos, é claro que traduzimos outros estilos, mas foram poucos. Se eu for contar nesse estilo no fansub: 90% dos animes. O fim que não era fim Como sabem, a Hacchi tem um site antigo que ainda está ativo e lá tem uma postagem dizendo que o fansub acabou, pois é... Isso foi uma treta gigante que rolou entre o admin do site e os membros do fansub, eu não fazia mais parte da staff, pois eu estava no final da faculdade e tava tenso. Aí o site ficou fora do ar, e eu tive que voltar para ajudar, e criei o novo site que está hoje aí firme e forte. E o legal é que quando criamos o novo site, o antigo voltou ao ar. Legal, né? kkkkkkkk Nossa proposta Bom, hoje nós temos a proposta de legendar animes de paródias, humor negro, comédia suja, nonsense, samurais, shounen, pancadaria e esportes. Temos a filosofia do hardsub, pois acho a maneira mais eficaz de disponibilizar animes, pois o hardsub pode ser visto em TV's, qualquer player roda, sem lascar a legenda, etc e tal. Como o Acre é administrado? Bom, temos hoje na Hacchi três admins: O Mattios, o Tenjou Tenge e eu. Eu hoje na Hacchi dos projetos Gintama, Seitokai Yakuindomo, Haikyuu!!, JoJo, Hoozuki no Reitetsu, Tentai Senshi Sunred O Tenjou cuida do Ace of Diamond e do Watamote O Mattios é da parte mais administrativa do facebook e e-mail e é o tradutor ofical de Gintama. Mas temos vários membros que sem eles, nada seria possível. Qual foi o ápice da Hacchi em sua volta? O lançamento do segundo filme de Gintama: Gekijouban Gintama - Yorozuya Eien Nare O que faz a Hacchi quase ter morrido e continuar? A zoeira é claro, pois a zoeira never ends...... Gintama, na verdade, só vamos parar quando terminarmos o Gintama, aí a nossa contribuição para o mundo otaku estará decretada. Quais os três animes que você consideram como protagonistas da Hacchi? Bom, eu acho que os três que vou citar, fazem com que todos lembrem de nós: Gintama, Seitokai Yakuindomo e Hakuouki. Terminando.... Bom, a Hacchi é um fansub que já morreu e ressuscitou, mas que continua com a proposta inicial e iremos com ela até o fim. Hoje, somos um fansub marcado pelas zoeiras e zoações... E pelos animes que condizem com esta realidade. Com certeza, somos o melhor fansub do Acre!!! Visitem: Hacchi fansub Categoria:Fansubs de Qualidade __NAOEDITARSECAO__